This invention relates to an electrical connector for electrically connecting conductive portions formed on edges of plate-like or sheet-like connection targets, respectively, while the edges face each other. For example, the plate-like connection target is a printed circuit board, and the sheet-like connection target is a flexible flat cable.
JP-Y H01-19833 discloses an electrical connector which comprises a connection member for electrically connecting flexible flat cables with each other. The connection member is comprised of a silicone rubber sheet and a conductive portion directly formed on the silicone rubber sheet. However, the disclosed connector cannot connect rigid circuit boards to each other. In addition, the disclosed connector has a problem that the conductive portion is easily breakable when the silicone rubber sheet is applied by a shearing stress.